Love is Chaos
by Music2Die4
Summary: When a lonely girl in an abusive home falls in love with a nordic god she's not even sure exists, what happens when he falls in love with her? And tries to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Love Is Chaos, A Loki Love Story

-Liona-

I'm the only one who actually showed up to school today. Last day of school, and we have to do work. No wonder. But today I get to write a paper on whatever I want. And I know exactly want I'm doing. Loki. God of Mischief and Trickery. He is the purest form of perfection that exceeds any other being, mortal or god, that ever has, is, or will walk this earth. His shoulder length hair in midnight black, skin paler than a full moon, and those eyes. Oh god, those eyes. A startling blue, lighter in the center and darkening towards the edges. It shows emotions perfectly. A light sky for happy. Cold and icey for anger. And sadness. It's too much. His eyes are blue like a lake, scared and cold, hoping for warmth that never comes. It hurts me, it breaks my heart to see him like that, on the brink of tears, raining sadness. But he rarely ever breaks down like that, and I am thankful for that. My heart is hard to reach, but Loki has gotten there. After years of building a wall around my heart, he has broken through with a single glance. People say I'm crazy for believing in him, that he's just a fairy tale to keep the kids quiet. But I know better. He is real, up there, in his castle with a female god that is much better for him, better for him than me. It breaks my heart to think that she is winning the contest that my entire life is about. Without him, I am nothing. I love him, with all of my heart. Please Loki, come take me away. Far away from these ignorant fools and heartbreakers, let me leave them behind. Take me somewhere, anywhere, as long as it's with you forever, holding me tight and looking into my eyes like we're the only people left in the world.

I sound ridiculous. Back to the paper.

-Loki-

In the bath I am calm. No worries about the throne, just me and what matters to me. Outside, colour is bursting in pink and red heart shapes, since today is the most romantic day of the year. I slam the shutters closed angrily. I hate this day. My eyes start to sting. I don't have a lover. _Loki, stop it _I think. _I am a god, I can't cry, I am strong. _Nobody loves me. That breaks me. Tears are rolling down my face as I realize that I will live the rest of my existence alone and bitter. I pull myself together, barely, and exit the bath. Thor asks me if I am alright, since my eyes are still red and watering. I say I got soap in my eyes and exit to my room. No gods here will ever think about me in a loving way. I will have to go someone else. Earth. That's a good place. Thor found his love there, even when women were falling behind him here. But I feel like someone is calling to me, from a small city in Earth. I will find her, even if I have to tear all of Earth apart to get to her.

-Leona-

A meteor landed in the closest big city to me. I'm in Oshawa, it landed in Toronto. Kinda scary, if you think about it. I went down there by myself. My parents are drunks and couldn't care less about me, I was an accident in their eyes. I just got my G2, so I went by myself. The crater is huge, but it's empty. Nobody knows where the meteor went. I lean down to jump into it, and I slip and fall in. I dust the dirt off my pants and check out the deepest part. I have a sudden realization. It came to me like a vision.

Loki.

-Loki-

I had a crash landing on Earth, not my most graceful, but her voice is stronger now. _This is insane. Why am I going after a girl that I don't even know, and she may or may not even exist? _Because I am desperate and I love the sound of her voice. The soft chiming of bells, soft and quiet, gentle and calming. I can only imagine what her singing sounds like. If she looks as beautiful as she sounds, then nobody, mortal or god, could pull me away from her. Except her. If she does not love me, then I will go, heartbroken and empty, with no purpose in life.

-Leona-

I start running, somewhere, anywhere to find him. I can feel his presence, a distinct scent and temperature that makes me feel a certain way. It is cold, with a wind blowing, and he smells of cinnamon and fresh carnations. It is lovely, safe and I feel warm even in the cold. Is that what love does to you? Make you feel perfect when your dream is impossible? I know Loki is a god and he is too good for me, even if he is here, but I keep thinking that he's here for me. I see a figure in the meadow, the scent getting stronger. Standing there, cape blowing in the wind, hands held in front of him, staring right at me. Oh my god. Is it...? It can't be... Not... for me?

Loki is here for me?

-Loki-

I found her, and she is perfect. Destroying a piece of this city was worth it, for I was correct in my suspicions. She is beautiful. Shortly cut brown hair tight to her head, tanned completion that makes her look like she has bathed in gold dust, and her eyes. A bright, startling, vivid, vibrant, beautiful green .I can see the fear, questioning and surprise in those eyes. I am guessing she knows who I am. I walk up to her. I hold her close and tell her what I have done to find her. She stares in disbelief and fear. That fear is still there, like a thorn in my side. She does not say a word. I think she has decided to not love me and I try to hold back. I turn around before I break down in front of her. She should not have to see one of the strongest beings in the universe cry in front of her. I do break down, but with my back turned to her. She does not need this. I must deserve this, I am not good enough for her. I try to keep my sobs silent, but it does not work. This is the worst moment of my entire existence.

-Leona-

He speaks to me. I am mesmerized. He speaks like an angel. No, angels are not perfect enough. He is perfection, in the rawest state of the word. I am paralyzed. My dreams have come true, but now that it's here, I don't know what to do. He lets go of me and I want to pull him in again. He turns around and walks away. I hear small sniffs, and a drop of water hits the ground beneath him. _Turn around_, I tell him. _Let me see you..._ He turns and he breaks my heart, and it hurts more than it has ever before. His eyes, his blue eyes, have red seeping into him, like blood in a crystal blue river. His tears are rolling down his face, but he is struggling to stay calm, or 'manly'. I tear up. I pull him in and kiss him. My first kiss. Wow. My first kiss is with a Nordic god. Why not. I pull away and take his hand. _Come,_ I tell him. He follows me to my car and I take him to my house. He is silent on the way there.

I have him. He's mine. My Loki.

-Loki-

She is perfect, in the rawest state of the word. I don't deserve her. I cannot think of something to say. I just wait until we arrive at her house. She sends me upstairs first and she says she is going to tell her parents she has someone over. I sit on her bed and observe the room. It is all a deep green, the colour of my cape. There are drawings of people on the wall, and a golden horned helmet on the wall. The drawings look like me. She does not just know how I am, she knows everything about me. I change into my other outfit, the one with the horns to match her helmet. I hear yelling from downstairs. _Crash. Bang Bang._ It does not sound good. Then I hear my girl crying. That is when I take action. I take out my staff and run downstairs. What I see is horrible. Her parents are or top of her, her mother sitting on her slapping her and her father is slicing her leg with a broken beer bottle. But worst of all, she wasn't surprised. She cried of pain, but not of shock. It was like she expected this. That threw me over the edge. I pointed my staff at the father first and blew him back. I then whacked the mother upside the head and knock her unconscious. Her father comes barrelling towards me and I do my famous 'Pole Dancer, move; I hold on to my staff upright and I spin around it, legs out, holding with my arms and kicking him in the head. He is out cold as well. I grab my girl and get in the car. She is fading out of consciousness. I hold her close and warm and treat her leg until she wakes up.

-Leona-

The pain is excruciating. No biggie.

I was waiting for my weekly beating, so it was no surprise that they snapped tonight. They were really rough today, but that was to be expected. I can't have any fun, I'll grow up to be a slutty bitch if I do. Not like them, of course. They're perfect. But Loki, he came and saved me. They would have kept going. The anger on his face scared me, like he was going to attack me, too. But he took me away, far from that world of pain and into a new world of calm pleasure and love. I was slipping away, but I'm used to that. The last sight I saw was Loki's perfect face, lovingly staring down at me, with anger and worry mixed in there too. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

And then there was black.

-Loki-

She is still sleeping. I guess that's a good thing. She needs her rest. I cleaned up her cuts, scrapes and bruises, and she only looks like she fell off a bike. I love her. I don't even know her name, but she is my soulmate. I say it out loud a couple times. I lean down and kiss her, and hold her close. Her eyes slowly open, and she shivers. I take off my cape and wrap her in it. _How do you drive this? _I ask her. We need to get as far away from here as possible. She understands and teaches me quickly. I am able to convince all of the police that pull me over that they need not worry about me, for I am not the problem. We get away and stay on the tip of a mountain nearby, not a tall one. We are safe and happy.

My love and I.

-Leona-

_My name is Leona,_ I said. I am in love, I have fallen in love, I have fallen the equivalent of 150 CN towers and 800 Grand Canyons. I think about the fight last night. I laugh. He asks me what is so funny. _You should become a pole dancer!_ I said. He laughs and puts his staff in the ground and does a little for me which ends with him upside-down. I kiss him Spiderman-style. He smiles and asks me about what I like to do. I told him that I like chaos. Anything bad, crazy, no blue skies and green grass for me. He told me he agrees. We set a fire and he played with it, using his power. He made all different animals and plants, he even made us. I love him with all my heart, and more. He broke the walls and embraced my heart. He makes me feel like nothing will ever be wrong ever again. It's a wonderful feeling. I just hope that he doesn't leave me here be myself again. If he has to leave, I wish he would take me with him.

-Loki-

I have to go home. I am going to take her with me. I love her too much to let her go. She wants to come with, and we go back to her house, well, not anymore, to get her stuff. Her parents had already put her stuff on the street, but were sitting with their beer and ciggeretts, waiting for her. They didn't see me behind her, and they stood up and flipped out their knives. I stepped in front of her and they gave me a dirty look and sat down. We picked up her stuff as her parents screamed things like 'You leave my daughter alone you bastard' and 'Don't you come back here or your little girl will feel the pain of my knife!'. I blasted them both back and we drove away.

-Leona-

I don't miss my parents. I'm glad I'm gone. He took me far away, to a meadow that is a dull yellowy-brown. He told me to change into something else, something that kinda matches his outfit. I knew just the thing. I went into the car and I changed into my fanciest outfit. I knew he would love it. It flatters me so much.

-Loki-

She left to the car. It's a convertible, so I have to try not to look. I want a surprise anyways. She finally came out, and she was perfect. Is it possible for her to be more perfect? More beautiful? I didn't think so, but now...

She is wearing a skin tight black leather top with a gold square neckline. Her shoulders are covered with a golden plank with her forest green cape. She is also wearing a deep green leather skirt. Her black leather boots work perfect with this outfit and of course the horns. Not as long as mine, but they complement her face. I think she is ready.

-Leona-

He takes my hand. It's warm and surprisingly soft. He pulls me into him and holds me close as he pulls out his staff. He looks away from me as he puts his staff in the ground, shouts some words I don't understand, and lifts his staff right in the air. A lightning bolt strikes his staff as a storm starts to whip around us. He only smiles. We start to lift into the air. He looks at me and holds me tighter, to make sure I don't slip. We speed there, to his home and away from mine. It's time to meet the parents.


	2. Chapter 2

-Loki-

The journey home is not a smooth one, so I hold on to her tightly. If she were to let go, she would be released into an eternal darkness with extreme heat and freezing cold. She is digging her nails into my ceremonial dress. I don't mind. I finally see the gold dome at the end of the rainbow road. I remember the battle there, and then when I was taken home as a prisoner. I have not felt anger such as that, or embarrassment. And I have not seen disappointment on my adoptive father's face that even comes close to that day. I tell myself to stop thinking about that. Think about my apparent soulmate that I am bringing to my home in Asgard. I have only known her for 2 earth days, and I am taking her home? Have I lost my mind? But I remember how Thor fell in love with his Jane. He did not know her for much more than I knew my Leona. Gods, that is a beautiful name. Leona and Loki. Thor and Jane. I think we will work. At least, I hope so. There is no room for error, or we will both leave broken hearted.

-Leona-

I see it, Asgard. It is beautiful. We arrived at night, so they are celebrating something that looks like a very extravagant Valentine's Day. He looks hopeful, like he hasn't ever participated in something like that before. But that's ridiculous. He's a freaking GOD for heaven's sake! SOMEBODY here must've gotten a piece of him before I came along. We finally land in a golden dome, and my feet are so glad to be on solid ground now. He puts out his arm, and I take it. He smiles, genuinely at me, and then turns forward to face the rainbow road. His smile looks like an 'I told you I could get a girl, why did you ever doubt me?' smile. We walk down, and the festivities on the bridge pause as they see Loki and I walk down. We match smiles, and we hold on to each other tightly. We walk all the way to the castle with gods looking at us like we both had three heads. I can't wait to see Loki's father's expression when he meets me!

-Loki-

I take Leona to the castle and I tell her that my father is not the nicest man. There is a very good chance that he will not like her. She nods and takes my arm again. We walk together into the royal castle of Asgard; my home. In the dining room, my brother sits with Jane and my father sits with my mother at the large table. And, as always, there is an empty chair by itself for me. _**Excuse Me! **_ I shout. Everyone looks, alarmed over to me, and then to the girl on my arm. _We are going to need another chair_.

-Leona-

Judging by the surprized looks his family gave us, I must have been wrong. But how? He's perfectly beautiful! Who would give up something of this much beauty? But then I smile, since now I fill that void. He is my god. Ha. Oh my god. No pun intended. A chair appeared beside his, and we take a seat. I look around at the other people at the table. A man, blonde and very muscular, is sitting with a girl, a brunette that didn't look godly. We share a secret smile. I have a feeling I'm gonna be friends with this girl. At the head of the table an older pair sits, looking down at me. I nod politely and they nod back. His father has a small smile twitching at his lips. _BROTHER! You have finally found a partner! You must introduce me immediately! _The other man exclaims. He smiles warmly at me. I think this is Thor, and I smile back, since he seems nice enough.

-Loki-

I introduce Leona to my brother. _Very well, this is my new partner, Leona. Leona, this is my brother Thor and his partner, Jane. _Thor and Leona shake hands, and then Leona and Jane. _Father, mother. This is Leona. Is it acceptable for her to stay in Asgard with me, at least for a while? _I look up at them, as my parents look over at my Leona. _And why should I do that? _My father responds, looking back at me. _She was in an abusive home before, and I saved her from it. I love her too much to put her back there. _I look down at my feet. My father cannot hold back his laugh anymore. His laugh is not one of mocking, but one of joy. _Will she need her own room, or will she be sharing yours? _He smiles down at me. I sigh gratefully. _I do not think we are ready to share a room. If you would make the room next to mine, and coloured in the same colours I would appreciate it. _I speak. My father laughs. _Anything for the lady who has finally conquered the cold Loki! Now go, enjoy the festivities, my sons!_ He knows I am not his son, but he still wishes me to be his son. Thor is much like him. I take Leona's hand and Thor takes Jane's. We exit into the biggest festival since Thor became king.

-Leona-

We step out into the cool night air. It's like mardi gras out here, just without the 'Beads' stuff. There is colour everywhere, and couples dancing, with the scent of exotic yet slightly familiar food all around. I can't contain my excitement. Loki doesn't look very blasé either. I must have been wrong, when I said he must've had a lover. I was wrong back on earth when I thought he was with another god up there, but I feel... Bittersweet. I'm glad he loves me, but he missed so much. I'm going to try to make him happy, since I feel like the only thing that he can take pleasure in. Not even his father, not even his brother, not even himself. I pull him into the crowd and he's all smiles. The music in the air is exotic and folky, what I usually listen to. It's like I was meant to be up here. We look up to the stars and fireworks exploding in the air. We end up dancing. Together. It's unbelievable how many firsts I've had with Loki. The taste of the air is powdery , fruity, flowery and a bit like deep fried tropical fruit. It smells a little more like food of the gods. I see people eating pale pink noodles with a turquoise sauce, bread with purple and orange swirls throughout, and black pasta and little balls of red, yellow, and green that I didn't recognize. All of a sudden, Loki pulled me into a tight hug. And I feel a drop of water land on my head. I hug him with all of my might. I look up to see him smiling down at me. I never really realized how much taller than me he is. I'm about 5'2, pretty short, but he is about... 6'4. Wow. I have to stand on my toes to peck him and grab his hand to dance again. But as we're dancing, a spotlight falls on us. _Come on up, our lucky couple _of the night! The speakers blast. We make our way up, and everyone either gasps or drops their jaw when they see who it is.

-Loki-

The crowd is very surprised to see me up there, but with good reason. This celebration is a long tradition, and I have never shown my face in this celebration. I keep my head high and glare at the audience for not clapping. They applaud, as common courtesy commands, but it seems half hearted. A man in the back shouts _Who's the lady? Never seen her around here!_ I respond _Her name is Leona, and she is from Midgard._ The man in the back doesn't look too impressed. _Why take that slime up here? She's not even pretty enough to be worth the trip! Send her back where she came from! _The crowd started shouting with him, saying things like _She's nothing but trouble! _And_ She looks like she was run over by a horse!_. I look over to Leona and she's crying quietly. I pull her tight and my anger explodes. _**NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU GODLY BAGS OF SCUM! SHE IS MY LOVE, AND IF SHE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, GO DOWN TO MIDGARD AND SEE HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE IS COMPARED TO THEM. TREAT HER WITH RESPECT. DO YOU TREAT THOR'S JANE LIKE THIS? I AM ASHAMED TO LIVE WHERE YOU DO. TO SPEAK LIKE THAT IS AN EMBARESSMENT TO THE THRONE. AND TO SAY THAT TO ONE OF ROYAL BLOOD! IT IS DESPICABLE, AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. **_I calm down enough to see the fearful looks on the god's faces. I hold Leona's hand and lead her off the stage. But I add one more thing. _**AND SHE'S PRETTIER THAN MORE THAN HALF OF YOU!**_


End file.
